Talk:Fiat Lux
Combined information from the Fiat Lux (Bastok), Fiat Lux (San d'Oria) and Fiat Lux (Windurst) Discussion pages. Windurst one being empty/dublicate of San d'Oria for the time being. From Bastok Discussion Allegiance Do all characters participating need to be with the same nation to enter the same battlefield? --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *No, They can be from different Nations as long as they all have Fiat Lux mission in Campaign Ops log Thought so, thank you. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 02:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) There's definitely another requirement for this Campaign Op to show up. All 4 zones are currently under allied control and I have Medal of Altana and this op does not show up in Bastok's Offensive Ops. Bastok only has 4 zones currently, perhaps that could be a factor? --ZabimaruCS 20:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :After I read this, I checked my available OPs and indeed, I don't see it either. San d'Oria has those 4 areas (total of 10), Bastok only has 4 and Windurst 3, leaving the Beastmen with 9. My nation (Bastok) currently has 10 stars on all the status pointers. Kinslayer: Baileys (Bastok) and Kinslayer: Keep (Bastok) are the only new ones in Offensive I have available, both with 2 stars... gotta pull a San d'Orian from their sleeve and ask if they're able to get it either I guess. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just remembered that I did saw that armor on some people so it must be possible for the time being, for some, at least. Oh well, not like I have a group to do it with anyways. >.> --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 21:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Another note: San d'Oria has all the "normal" areas in control as well that it can have, excluding La Vaule. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on information I've read and seen between my server and others, it's very likely that at least one of the four ice areas needs to be under your nation's control (and all four need to be under some nation's control) to have access to the op. --JoQuo711 12:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I was able to accept and complete the Op without problem as a Windurstian, even though Sandy was the one with control over Beaucedine, Xarcabard, Baileys, and Keep. I have Medal Of Altana. Windy currently is missing control of Garlaige/Oztroja, Bastok is missing Crawlers' Nest/Beadeaux, and Sandy is missing La Vaule. I did the Op with 4 San d'Orians, me as Windurstian, and a Bastokan. --Kyrie 04:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Layout Me thinks this, and the San d'Oria as well as Windurst pages should be merged, OR maybe rather the battle and loot info be on a dedicated page, more like a "BCNM" Article. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 09:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Strategies & Testimonials Heavy DD is strongly recommended. Samurai and Warrior are well suited do deal out enough damage before a timeout. To avoid the clones, a sac puller is recommended. A RDM using Diaga and Poisonga can take the clones with ease. Placement is key to survival as the BC area is very small. Mages should stand up on the top of the stairway and melees should fight at the bottom, keeping the Shadow Lord as close to the stairway as possible. The RDM should sac the clones at the entrance of the BC as they will depop upon death, leaving the rest of the party to continue fighting. The sac should have many Instant Reraise items and use them quickly as clones can be summoned back-to-back, quickly causing a wipe. 2 Hours are highly recommended for the last 20%HP but are not neccesary. Winning setups included: *SAM,SAM,BLU,BRD,WHM,RDM *WAR,WAR,WAR,BRD,WHM,RDM *SAM,SAM,SAM,BRD,WHM,RDM *MNK,WAR,BRD,COR,WHM,RDM From San d'Oria Discussion First attempt Sorry not to good on editing pages as I don't know how to make all the symbols or what should or shouldn't be a comment on main articles but.... "or killed quickly by melees." This probably should not be attempted we just tried this because we didn't have a 3rd mage to sac-pull them so we attempted to have the melee's take them down. They were barely dmg by me(a decently equipped drg) and tore through my HP. It seems that if everyone would have teamed up on one it would have left the others to rampage on whoever there target was and kill them and move onto the next meaning that the only possible thing you could do would be to sac them. Up until the point he summoned the clones(~50-60%) it was a fairly easy fight even with a few mess-ups. According to my tank and another DD shadows did not help all that much even though main article states "Most of the Shadow Lords weapon skills and job abilities can be absorbed by shadows. Blink tanking his highly recommended. " He and the DD told me after the fight that most special abilities he did didn't take away any shadows and instead did dmg directly to them. We took a pld/nin and he was able to keep hate most of the time it was more like he would randomly lose all hate(happened about 2-3x's before fail) then it deteriorated rapidly though I didn't quite catch if it was after a certain move or not(I suppose it could have been him messing up 2-3x's but it didn't seem like it at the time). I'll comment again if I make another attempt and anything seems different --Reabs 02:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Second attempt Pretty much same as first but we won :D....anyway I didn't come here to brag(lol) but I did take notice that while he has the soma wall thing up he will have glowing red orb on his body and arms when it's ok to attack again they will have gone away so you can keep an eye out for that to know when to attack again I assume the same thing happens with the magic absorb ability but didn't notice it. Aside from that Water ore & platinum ore need to be added to the list as we got them along with a reign grip(has anyone not gotten the reign grip?). --Reabs 04:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) proposed merge Since all 3 fiat lux are identical, I think we ought to make it one page and direct all 3 nation links for the Op to it. --PollyWog 00:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC). :Agreed, as I proposed at Bastok Discussion page. It's way un-efficient to have 3 pages for this as it DOES seem identical. Like I mentioned at the Bastok side, the OP pages should be as is, but add the battle/loot info to a single page. I already started a page and almost finished it I thought peopel wouldn't like it so it's no more. ;^^ Also a note to people reading this but not the Bastok talk, there seem to be something else to the requirement(s) as I am unable to get it, I have the MoA and all 4 required (that supposedly are needed), are under allied control but no luck... Not like I can do the fight alone but I'd still like to go and poke teh lordy. >.> --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 01:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I obviously don't know for sure but I think that all the loots will be the same for all three seeing as people from each nation can go in together(I went in with people from 2 nations at least) and anyone inside can pop the box. --Reabs 18:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's what I think as well. I really can't see it would be any different from who enters first and so forth and it really is not effective to have the information for it spread along 3 Article and 3 Discussion pages. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Heavy DD is strongly recommended. To avoid the clones, a sac puller is recommended. A RDM using Diaga and Poisonga can take the clones with ease. Placement is key to survival as the BC area is very small. Mages should stand up on the top of the stairway and melees should fight at the bottom, keeping the Shadow Lord as close to the stairway as possible. Melee offset from other melee with hate to avoid conal attacks by Shadow Lord (Samurai can center and ws, if hate is pulled, other melee stay offset to sides from Samurai-melee with hate). The RDM should sac the clones at the entrance of the BC as they will depop upon death, leaving the rest of the party to continue fighting. The sac should have many Instant Reraise items and use them quickly as clones can be summoned back-to-back, quickly causing a wipe. 2 Hours are highly recommended for the last 20%HP but are not neccesary. Note that if the RDM is sac-ing, they should go RDM/DRK, Spawn Shadows is highly stunnable (gives at least a three second stun window), so it'll save you a lot of EXP if you can stun a few. Also, it's very helpful if the bard runs over and hits you with Hymnus as soon as you get up so that if shadows spawn quick after a sac you aren't caught without reraise. --JoQuo711 12:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comment Tried going in with DRK, DRK, DRG, RDM, WHM, BRD the DRG Forgot access to the BC but we tried it anyways and won fairly easy *but with only 2 mins left* Don't under estimate the usefulness of DRK's in this battle with double march, Haste and good Haste Gear a Duo of quick DRKs can stun almost all of his JA's. Even his clone move can be stunned 05:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Good tip about the stuns. Added it to the main page. --Yjhuoh 18:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Party setups I recommend at least 1, if not 2 of the DD's be WAR/NIN rather than SAM/NIN. Sam will get more damage does this is true, but with the frequent hate resets and swift rate of hate decay a provoke at the right moment can save you from a wipe when shadowlord runs up to own your healer. This gets even more dangerous if he run at your healer right as he's spawning shadows, giving the sac puller a hard time. DRK/NIN and BLU/NIN are both excellent DD/stunner choices as well. With Blue the chance of stun isn't 100% but you have multiple stuns available on short notice. Not that even stun the spell can be resisted, though rarely. In general, the more stun you have the better as soma wall can greatly increase fight time if he spams it as can spawn shadows, and blighting blitz can one shot kill whoever has hate. Even jobs with no native dark magic skill can be an effective backup stun with /drk, he doesn't have much resistance on any form of stun that I've seen. While not an absolute requirement, having both a rdm with slow2 merits and a bard for elegy and double march + haste on melee's can allow ichi to ichi shadow casting, saving ni for recovering from the tp moves that hit shadows. Not all of shadowlords tp attacks hit shadows, but this can still greatly benefit the party. Any job with diaga even if only from sub job can sac pull shadows. I've found it helps to move shadowlord slightly just after he spawns them so the sac can be sure their all out before casting diaga. Most groups I have gone with have used a bard sac puller. Sac pullers should have multiple reraise items just in case, though on most runs spawn shadow was only used once or twice. I've tanked over half a dozen runs as war/nin so far, and done a few as rdm/drk and rdm/whm, and I have to say this is far easier and open to more jobs than other campaign bcnm's I've cleared. Hope this helps somebody! --PollyWog 02:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Drop Categories I'm no good at editing but i do know something regarding the following drop.. categories? *0 to 1 of: Noct Mail, Noct Helm, Nightfall *0 to 1 of: Random Synth (I know of, Bottled Pixie, Light Cluster..) *0 to 1 of: Hecates' Cape *1 of :Reign Grip (99% positive its 100%) *1 of: Random Synth (Includes, Divine Log, Phoenix Feather, Rainbow Cloth, Coral Fragment, Ebony Log, Lightning Ore) If anyone is able to update this it would be nice, after the accumulated knowledge of 50~+ runs this is the best i can remeber/determine, but i do know theres 2 Slots for Synth Mats (one before hecates and one after), and hecates/Grip/Armor hold their own Unique slot.